Video gaming machines are well known in the art and many types of electronic video gaming machines have been developed. These machines are microprocessor-based and, in the event of a displayed winning combination of game elements, pay out either in the form of credits accumulated in the machine or in negotiable currency. One common type of video gaming machine is a video poker machine designed to replicate the play of a hand of poker. Typically, the player is not playing against any other players or against a dealer's hand, but the player is simply attempting to achieve the highest ranking poker hand possible from the cards displayed to the player. The higher the poker hand achieved by the player, the greater the player's winnings. Some of the card games adapted to electronic video gaming machines display both the player's hand and a dealer's hand. This occurs in those games, including poker, where the player must beat the dealer in order to win.
In some of the electronic video gaming machines, the player receives only a single hand from the electronic deck of cards. If the player receives an initial deal of poor cards, the player feels that his chances of winning are greatly reduced because the possibility of improving his hand by discarding and receiving replacement cards is not good. To increase the opportunity to win, players prefer to play multiple hands at the same time. Playing multiple hands increases the chance of at least one of the hands turning-up a wining combination. As a result, a player will perceive a better chance of winning and continue playing the machine.
The electronic video medium lends itself more readily to providing simultaneous multiple game play for some games more than others. While simultaneous multiple game play may be adopted to all types of poker games and other card games such as Twenty-One or Blackjack, it can be adapted for other games as well. For example, an electronic video gaming machine is particularly suited for the game of Bingo, especially since, in conventional non-electronic Bingo, players prefer to play with several game boards at the same time to increase their chances of winning. Such use by players of more than one game board is also advantageous to the game operator in that a charge is collected for each board used. These advantages are also carried over in video gaming versions.
In addition to the simultaneous play of multiple games, several other advantages that are capable of attracting players are appreciated in video versions. For example, in conventional Bingo, the use of many boards by a single player takes up space which might be used to accommodate another player. Further, the use of many such boards by a single player can slow the overall program to the discontent of other players. In addition, many players would like to play with more boards but are limited by their own dexterity and inability to see and follow more than one or two boards. Also, it is desirable for the player to have the ability to have the shape of a winning array promptly displayed on the board and to be provided with an automatic indication of when that array has been achieved. Not only are all of these problems solved by using electronic video gaming machines, but also, video gaming machines are capable of providing the player with additional features that increase the entertainment value of the machine and attract frequent play.
Electronic video gaming machines provide definite advantages for the player and casino operator over traditional versions. This is especially true for electronic video machines having the capability of playing multiple games at the same time. Because of these advantages in player appeal and excitement relative to traditional non-video versions, there is a continuing need for gaming machine manufacturers to produce new types of games and attractive enhancements.